The Bebop High School Story
by Ignobility
Summary: So three years ago I started writing this fic, and now I have come to finish it! Faye's stuck with an evil stepfather, will the mice come to make her a pretty dress? Is Julia really her Fairy Godmother? Probably not, but read it anyway.
1. I dont wanna name this one

Well, I saw a lot of people doing those high school fic thingies so I thought I'd give it a shot. I'm not going to continue if I don't get any reviews, so um yeah, actually I might just for the hell of it, I dunno.

A little warning to the faint hearted, this is written by me (duh-her) and I'm one of those gothic type people that your parents warned you about so it might be kind of um…I don't know, dark? I'll try to lighten it the best I can though! (If anyone's reading) BTW I felt free to add O/C's as I saw necessary so yeah.

Disclaimer-- Thou not owneth thine Cowboy Bebopeth.

*******

It was a sunny December day in Los Angeles, California. The birds chirped happily in their trees as sprinklers cut through the warm air to shower the lawns with water droplets, here and there a woman or man could be seen happily tending to their yards.

The beautiful neighborhood's easy atmosphere was shattered to pieces by the squeal of tires and the rhythm of a bass system turned up way too loud. A black Firebird with red flames painted down the sides screeched by, blaring music that most people tending to their yards found offensive. The black Firebird was followed by a red Camero (gimmie a break I don't know squat about cars) also blaring the same "offensive" music.

"Aww, can't catch me?" The white haired junior (in high school) driving the Firebird said with mock sympathy. His shoulder length white, red tipped hair whipped across his smirking face, but he really didn't seem to mind. 

"The simple things in life!" A navy haired girl remarked from beside him, smirking all the same. An old man shook his fist at them as they flew by, a break between songs allowing them to hear what he said. 

"Turn that ruckus down!" He yelled. The blue haired girl didn't pay attention to him, only turned the volume up some more.

"They call this music offensive, I call it good." The white haired one remarked, taking another sharp turn.

"I see you…" The driver of the Camero grinned, taking the same sharp turn that the other one had. His dark green bangs blew out of his eyes as he too smirked, the bass rumbling through the car. 

"I love this song!" A golden haired, cerulean eyed girl said from the passenger seat, reaching her hand out and also turning up the volume. Her bangs blew out of her face and her hair whipped around her head as she smirked, nodding her head to the beat of the song. They were driving what high school kids liked to call the maze, where one person tried to lose the other one in the maze of the city, it was really easy to do considering they were in Los Angeles, granted the stereos didn't help. 

"How much time we got till lunch is over?" The green haired junior asked her.

"Ten minutes." She responded, not seeming worried at all.

"Plenty of time." He grinned wider, taking yet another wicked turn. "Shit! I lost him!" He said, his grin fading while he scanned the street in front of him. "Second time! God damn it!" He muttered, turning onto a street that would take them back to the high school.

"Don't worry about it Spike, the maze isn't exactly easy in Los Angeles. Besides, there's always after school and all the rest of the week." The blonde said with a smile, running her hand through her silky golden hair.

"Who said I was worried Julia? It is only Monday." He grinned and pulled into the school parking lot. 

"Now we just sit and wait." Julia said, leaning back in her seat and putting her hands behind her head.

"There they are." Spike said, killing the ignition and the stereo. Both him and Julia stepped out of the car, Julia leaned against it and crossed her arms while Spike walked toward where the white haired guy stood in front of his car, a smirk plastered across his face. 

"Looks like you won again Vicious." He remarked with a smirk to match Vicious's.

"Looks that way." Vicious said, crossing his arms.

"You and your girlfriend sure seem good at this." Spike grinned, catching a glare from the navy haired girl sitting on the hood of Vicious's car.

"Me? With him? Ha, ha. You're so damn funny Spike." She said, grinning a little herself.

"Really, you could do so much better Cassandra!" A female voice chimed in from behind Spike.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vicious demanded, trying to sound cruel but grinning anyway.

"Duh, what do you think it meant retard?" Cassandra remarked, trying to sound stupid and playfully hitting him upside the head.

"Aww, stop flirting with him Cassandra!" Spike laughed as Vicious grabbed her arm, both of them turned their glares on him after he made the remark. Julia and Spike laughed, Cassandra and Vicious soon joining in. Just as soon as they finished an ancient looking, really ugly teacher wearing way to much make up walked by. Ms. Twinkle, her brown hair was piled on top of her head in a really ugly looking bun, she had to be almost the most well known and hated teacher in all of their high school. 

"Twinkle twinkle little star," Cassandra started, Vicious caught on and smirked. It was a really stupid joke that they had come up with a long time ago when they were both really drunk, at the time they all though it was hilarious, they still did.

"You might want to get to class, unless you want to continue to throw away your lives." Ms. Twinkle said.

Cassandra and Vicious laughed at her, Julia and Spike grinned. Shortly following Ms. Twinkle a new girl walked by, she was average height with shiny purple hair a little shorter than Vicious's and a perfect body. She obviously wasn't afraid to show it because she wore a pair of really short blue shorts and a matching tank top. Vicious and Spike stared as she walked by.

The girl noticed their staring and glared daggers and both of them. Cassandra hit Vicious for the second time and Julia hit Spike for the first.

"Sorry, don't mind them." Julia and Cassandra said in unison.

"I get it a lot." She said dryly, continuing to walk past the four of them.

"Well, shall we go to class?" Spike said, waving his arms in the direction of the high school, pretending that Julia hadn't hit him.

"Why yes Lord Spike." Julia responded sarcastically. Cassandra hopped off of the hood of Vicious's car and shoved him ahead of her. 

"Come on sir Vicious, we must follow Mistress Julia and Lord Spike." She muttered. The four of them entered the building just as the tardy bell rang. 

"Nice ten minutes Julia." Spike muttered to the golden haired girl. Julia grinned sheepishly and patted him on the head. 

"Well see ya losers." Cassandra waved lamely and walked off with Julia to their next class which happened to be biology. 

"Oh boy, I wonder if we get to cut anything up today." Julia said sarcastically. Cassandra groaned and followed her into the room.

"God, I can't believe how boring this class is." Vicious muttered to Chris who sat beside him.

"No shit. I can already speak English, what the fuck do I need to know 'grammar' for. It's not like I'm gonna write a god damned book." Chris hissed back.

Vicious put his head down on the desk in the crook of his elbow and closed his eyes. This class was always good for a nap. 

Spike had his priorities set a little higher than Vicious, the green haired junior glanced over at a sleeping Vicious and smirked. 'What an idiot.' He thought amusedly.


	2. The new kid

Disclaimer- Oh sure, I own Cowboy Bebop! Yep, it's all mine! (If you believe that then go ahead and sue me) (AH! Wait, don't sue me!)

Two reviews! Wohoo! Honestly, I thought I wouldn't get any, so thank you sooooo much! 

Um…oops, I forgot to leave an end note in the last chapter. Woops.

********

"Today we have a new student, she just moved here from Iowa," The teacher, Mr. Green started. 

"Iowa? That's where again?" Spike asked stupidly.

"Don't be stupid Spike, it's an album from Slipknot." Vicious responded just as stupidly, now resting his chin in his palm.

"Yeah, but I hear it's a state too." Chris chimed in.

"Is that so? I suppose I should keep my albums and states straight. My bad." Vicious finished, yawning and putting his head back on his desk.

"Well, continuing from where we were so rudely interrupted by Mr. Spiegel and Vicious," Vicious raised his hand in the air like he was waving to someone.

"Yep, that's muh name." He muttered.

"Moving on," Mr. Green said forcefully. "Our new student is from Iowa, which is a state, not an album from 'Slipknot'. Her name is Faye Valentine. Ms. Valentine, you may sit beside Vicious, Chris, you can sit here." Mr. Green pointed to an empty desk in the front row and Chris groaned.

"Why don't you put Vicious up there, he's the one who always goes to sleep." A brunette cheerleader said snobbily from behind Vicious. When she was finished Vicious faked a snore and pretended to wake up.

"Please Sarah, we don't need any of your helpful hints." Mr. Green said lamely. "Chris, Faye, take your seats." The two of them sat down where they were supposed to, Chris muttering curses under his breath. "Now, for the day's lesson. You're going to begin a project, you will work with one other person, and no you may not choose your partner." That got several boo's and other such things from the class.

"Alright, Vicious! Wake up!" Vicious slowly lifted his head and pretended to wake up from a really deep sleep. "You will work with Sara-" 

"WHAT?!? You want me to work with him!?!?" Sara screamed, Vicious shrugged and put his chin in his palm. 

"Shut up Sara." Spike snapped from beside her. 

"Mr. Spiegel, you're going to work with Ms. Valentine." Spike shrugged as well, Faye glanced back at him and recognized him from the parking lot.

"Woohoo." Faye muttered, rolling her eyes. 'I'll bet I have to do all the work, men are such babies, he's kinda cute though.' She thought with a smile. 'He seems kinda nice I suppose.'

Spike leaned back in his seat and tapped his fingers on his desk as the teacher rambled through the rest of the partners and assigned them their projects. "Vicious!" Mr. Green snapped, the white haired teenager snapped his head over in Mr. Green's direction and then immediately looked bored.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You and Sara are going to research Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet." Vicious rolled his eyes, Sara growled.

"Oh boy, this sounds like SO much fun, I just can't believe how much FUN I'm going to have!" Sara remarked sarcastically.

"I can't wait." Vicious groaned and looked back at the preppie cheerleader. "And please, shut the fuck up." He finished as soon as Mr. Green had began to talk again. Sara looked totally exasperated that he would say that to her. Vicious turned around and resumed looking bored.

"Mr. Spiegel, Ms. Valentine-" He started, but was cut short by Faye.

"Please, just call me Faye, I hate when people call me Ms. Valentine." She said, holding up a hand to shut him up.

"Okay, Faye," He began again. "You and Spike are going to research Shakespeare's play, Julius Caesar." Faye groaned and looked back at Spike with a sarcastic grin on her face.

"Oh boy!" She mouthed, Spike just smirked at her reaction. Maybe she wasn't half bad after all. Mr. Green rambled on assigning other people other projects and then began to talk about the requirements, Spike sort of listened and looked really bored, Vicious went back to sleep.

Spike and Vicious were pretty much opposites except for the fact that they listened to the same music and both came from bad homes, he had no idea how the two of them were such good friends. But like they said, opposites attract. Vicious had moved here when they were in third grade, he was from New York City however lacked the accent. The two both wound up in detention one day and had been best friends ever since. Vicious didn't care about anything in his life except for his friends and his music, Spike on the other hand cared about his academics and where his life was headed to, he didn't really try all that hard but he had still pulled off a 4.0 second semester in his sophomore year. How he did it, no one knew. 

It was when they were in sixth grade that Julia and her friend Cassandra had moved to their school district from the gambling capital of America, Las Vegas, Nevada. The two of them had been friends since they met in Kindergarten round up, at first neither Vicious nor Spike really talked to the two of them, after all they were only in sixth grade, girls still had cooties. However when seventh grade came around they all seemed to get along like they were best friends, which they were. 

Julia was just like Spike in every way except for a few, and the same went for Vicious and Cassandra. None of them were doing anything with the other, they were just a well known group of trouble-making sixteen year olds. All of them got into trouble with teachers almost everyday, but usually it was only Vicious or Cassandra that got into trouble with the cops, except for MIP's, all of them had at least one of those, Vicious and Cassandra sporting a couple a piece. Their lives looked pretty good, filled with excitement, loud music and plenty of parties, but really it was far from perfect.

The bell rang, snapping Spike back to reality and Vicious out of dreamland. Spike and Vicious were walking out of the class room when someone tapped on Spike's shoulder, he looked back straight into the sparkling emerald eyes of Faye Valentine.

"Hey!" She said happily, "You wanna work on that project tonight?" She asked. Spike shrugged.

"Sure, you wanna go to your house then?" Spike suggested, Vicious jerked a thumb in Chris's direction, Spike nodded and Vicious walked off toward him.

"Um, I suppose. Can I get a ride home then?" She asked sweetly. Spike rolled his eyes and walked off toward his locker with Faye. 

"Sure, But I gotta work tonight so I won't be there for a while." This time Faye shrugged.

"That's fine. See ya then!" She waved and walked off to where a couple of girls were calling her name, plowing Vicious over in the process, her English book fell to the floor with a loud clump sound, but that really didn't draw much attention considering they were in a Los Angeles high school. "S-sorry!" She exclaimed, reaching down to pick up the book that had fallen to the floor. Vicious shrugged and muttered something, then walked off like nothing happened. 

'I'm surprised he didn't look down my shirt, he really doesn't seem like the polite type.' Faye thought, recalling that he hadn't looked down at her when she bent over. 'And those two chicks, are they their girlfriends or what?' Faye observed, watching as Vicious snuck up behind a navy haired girl and dropped something down the back of her shirt. Spike, a golden haired girl and a few other guys laughed as she pinched the back of his neck and said something to him.

"Fayee…Earth to Faye!" One of the girls that had been calling her name said, snapping her back to reality.

"Oh, sorry Morgan! I was just spacing off!" Faye grinned sheepishly and blushed.

"Sure…." Morgan teased, "So which one were you looking at? Spike, Vicious or Chris?" 

"None. I was just wondering where I should start with this project." Faye lied rather well.

"Okay, whatever." Morgan said, seeing right through her phony tale. The two of them wandered off in search of the biology room.

*****

"Come on, you two look so good together!" A spiky haired kid named John laughed. Cassandra shoved Vicious toward him, Vicious' eyes went wide for a second before he stopped his movement.

"Then you can have him!" Cassandra grinned and batted her eyelashes innocently when Vicious turned around, a weird look on his face.

"Sorry Cassie, I'm not gay. Besides, Vicious isn't my type." Vicious arched an eyebrow and Cassandra's eyebrow twitched. 

"Call me Cassie again and I'm gonna kick your ass." She threatened, shaking a fist at John, gaining a laugh from Spike and Julia. Julia and Spike said their goodbyes and walked off to their next class, shortly followed by John and Chris.

"So, you skippin'?" Cassandra asked Vicious.

"Yep, school's too boring. 'sides all I got left is P.E, study hall and home ec." Vicious replied, Cassandra nodded her head in agreement. "Wanna come?"

"As always." Cassandra said, the two of the departing for Vicious' car.

*************

Haha! I remembered this time! Okay, sorry for the boringness, but I'll try to make up for it next chapter and again, to all my 2 reviewers: U rock!!!!

Ermm….care to leave me a review? Without them I tend to forget about my stories…


	3. Poor Faye

Disclaimer-I eat glue. I mean, you no sue cuz me no own.

Um…well, he heh…Man, I must be doing something wrong. Damn, oh well.

********

It was the end of the school day, the California sun was beating down on Los Angeles like a magnifying glass on an ant. 

"Man, it sure is hot out for being December!" Faye exclaimed, walking with Spike to his car. 

"No shit, usually it's cold out." He commented back. Vicious, Cassandra and Julia were all long gone, Julia having gotten a ride home with Chris before their last class. 

"So, what time will you be over?" Faye asked. 

"Around six or so, I don't have to work that long on Mondays." Spike answered, Faye nodded and smiled. "What?" Spike interrogated.

"You wanna eat at my house? We always have plenty of food!" She said. Faye remembered that her step father wasn't coming home until Wednesday. 'Thank god! I don't want to know what he'd do if I brought a guy over!' She winced at the thought. 

"What's your deal?" Spike quizzed, unlocking the driver's door and pushing the little button to unlock the other doors.

"Nothing, just thinking of how hard the project will be." Faye lied, but Spike bought it.

"Yeah, it's gonna be a pain in the ass." He grinned and slid into the driver's seat, Faye hopping in the passenger seat. "So, where you live?" 

"It's not that far away from here, but you have to go through a bad part of town so I don't like to walk." Faye explained.

"Left or right?" Spike asked as they neared the turn out of the school parking lot. 

"Left." Faye said, resting her arm on the door and looking out the window.

"So, you got any family?" Spike asked her, trying to make conversation.

'Oh great, he just had to bring that up.' Faye thought bitterly. "Yeah, I'm an only child though. But my parents divorced when I was 4, and my step-dad's a bastard." She responded. 'If only he knew how much of a bastard.' She added mentally.

"Cool. I gotta brother in college, a mother that hates me, and her boyfriend that wants to kick the shit out of me. Probably because I make more money than him. All he does all day is lay around on his fat ass and watch TV." Spike said casually.

"Well, life's a bitch and it comes with assholes." Faye shrugged. It was surprising how open he was about that, she was really secretive about her home life. 

"Yup." He answered. "Left or right?" He asked when they came to another turn.

"Right." Faye answered. They sat in an unusual silence, leaving Faye to her own thoughts and Spike with a really retarded song stuck in his head.

'The lolly pop guild, the lolly pop guild…' The little munchkins' annoying voices sang in Spike's head. 'Damn it Julia, why'd you have to start singing that retarded song?' He wondered, gritting his teeth and stomping on the accelerator to get through a yellow light. 

'I've got a few days of freedom, too bad it isn't a few years.' Faye thought dully, watching the pedestrians on the street as Spike's red Camaro sped by. Her home looked decent, it was a fairly nice house and it was clean, her family looked happy. The three of them who lived in the small home seemed happy enough. That was when her mother was around, Faye's mother was a business woman and was gone for fairly long periods of time, her step father was a business man also, but never seemed to be gone as much. Life was cruel that way, it gave you too much of what you didn't want and not enough of what you wanted. When her mother was gone it was hell, that was what pissed her off the most, that her mother would believe that worthless bastard over her own daughter, the very thought made her sick. 

"Faye…Faye…Faye! Turn or keep going?" Spike asked, obviously snapping her out of her deep thoughts.

"Turn, it's down this street, on the right side. It's fairly small and white." 

Spike nodded, he drove past a few nice looking houses, then spotted a small white house. "That it?" He asked. Faye nodded.

'What the hell? Why is he still here?' She wondered angrily. 'And why is mom gone?' Spike glanced over at her and saw the half scared half pissed look on her face.

"Um…I'll be over around six okay?" He said, pretending not to notice the look in her emerald eyes.

"Kay." She replied. Spike stopped and Faye hopped out of the car, waving a little. "Thanks!" She called as she neared the front door, she heard the stereo start up as he drove away, and much to Faye's dismay it was a song she liked. 

'Damn it, why didn't he play that when I was in the car?' She made a face and then remembered what her problem was. 'Shit, here we go, another week in the life of Faye Valentine, a.k.a., hell.' She growled as she flung the door wide, there he was, sitting on the couch in a pair of pants and a white t-shirt, watching TV. 

"Who was the guy you got a ride with?" He interrogated.

"A friend." This was bad, she was referring to Spike Spiegel, whom she had just met today, as a friend. What was the world coming to?

"Really? A friend as in someone you slept with the other night?" He snapped.

Faye was tempted to throw her bag at him, and the look she gave him sure showed it. 'Bad mental pictures bad mental pictures….' A little voice in the back of her head buzzed over and over again, but was pushed away by other thoughts. "he's got a girlfriend." She said with a forced calm.

"So he's cheating with her with some whore he met, or in short terms you." He stated.

That was it, Faye Valentine was not a whore. She may dress like one but she was far from being a whore. "Sure, just like my mom's sleeping with some low life bastard that she met off of the fucking internet, or in short terms, you." Faye snapped evilly.

"Watch your mouth and you might want to watch how you refer to your step father." He responded with a nauseating smirk that made Faye want to throw up. 

"Oh yes, I almost forgot about how much I LOVE you and my mother! God what was I thinking, calling you a low life bastard, I can come up with so much better!" Faye exclaimed, smacking herself on the head and rolling her eyes.

"Watch it you little bitch, one more word and you're going to meet my fist again." He warned, standing up threateningly. 

"Why I think we've already been introduced a few dozen times!" Faye started, "Now if you don't mind, I need to use the computer, I have much better things to do than be introduced to some sick-fuck bastard that gets kicks by hitting high school girls!" She knew that he would hit her with or without her smart ass comments, so she said them anyway. One of these days she'd back them with a punch or two of her own, and it might as well be today. 

**Meanwhile**

"Hey Vicious!" Spike called after his white haired friend. Vicious looked up with his usual grin. "How late you work tonight?" He asked, Vicious shrugged.

"Dunno. Only till six or so I think, why? Don't you have to go work on that project with Faye?" He asked, pulling a metal lighter out of his pocket and flicking the lid back. 

"Yeah, sweet lighter where'd you get it?" Spike asked, snatching the lighter from Vicious.

He shrugged. "Stole in from some dude fifth hour, the retard didn't even know it was gone." Vicious reached out and snatched the lighter from Spike's hands.

"It's kinda heavy, you might want to make sure your pants don't fall down." Spike said with a grin. Vicious shrugged again. 

"So they're baggy." He commented.

"Baggy, hell, ten times too big I'd say." Spike's grin widened. 

"You're not much better. Besides, it's called a belt." He added, pulling his pants up a little higher.

"Too bad you don't wear one." Spike laughed. (Males, they have the dumbest conversations, Me: I think them up.)

"Neither do you buddy, neither do you!" Vicious said, laughing along with him. Guys laugh at the dumbest things. 

"Remember that one time when Cassandra stepped on the bottom of your pants and they fell down, man I thought that Julia was going to have an aneurysm from laughing, hell I thought I was too." Spike remembered, laughing a little more. 

"Ha ha, laugh it up." Vicious muttered, also remembering that extremely embarrassing moment. Julia still made fun of him for it, so did Spike (obviously) and Cassandra. "Well, time to go work for minimum wage some more." Vicious said un-enthusiastically, even though they made more than minimum wage where they worked. Spike finished his laughing and followed Vicious, Each of them having to (unfortunately) work at a fast food restaurant.

***********

Dat be it for my third chapter. I don't know what to do with Faye's little ordeal, that's why I stopped where I did. Um if ne1 is reading feel free to lemme know.

Please Review! Just tell me I suck, or you hate it, it doesn't bother me! Just say something! 


	4. Workin' At The BK

Disclaimer - What the hell else can I say besides I don't own it??? Do you want me to sing it or something?

Well since I got reviews.. I decided to update my fanfic again. Yup. That I did. Finally thought of something so I wrote it down. So now you can read it. Yup. And maybe even review. You know??

Ok.. Here it is..

The Bebop High School Story

Chapter 4

Faye glared at him quickly and walked toward the stairs that led down to the basement where her room as well as her computer were located. She had just reached the door to the stairs when a sleek looking blue Jaguar pulled into the driveway. 'Wow, for once she has good timing' Faye thought glumly as her mother's car pulled into the driveway. The purple haired girl grinned evilly and flipped her step father off before she slammed the door behind her and ran down the stairs into her room slamming that door as well. She threw her backpack down and flopped onto her bed with a groan. The little alarm clock on the table beside her bed changed to 4:00 as she listened to the angry voices above her, yet another little drama unfolding in her household. '2 hours, then Spike gets to meet the assholes that are my family.' She groaned again and rolled over onto her side, drifting off into a light sleep only a few moments later.

2 hours later

Her step father had finally left, her mother told her that he would be gone for two weeks this time on a business trip to New York. It turned out that her mother would be leaving for a business trip in a few days as well, but she would only be going to Oregon and would be gone for a few days at the most. Oh well, Faye didn't care if her mom was here or not, the fucktard was gone and that was all that mattered to her.

Thankfully her mother had gone to a friends house for dinner so that left no one to interrogate Spike when he walked in the door. Just as the thought passed through her mind the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" Faye called, thinking that perhaps he could hear her. She walked from the kitchen to the front door and opened it to see the poofy haired Spike Speigel standing before her. "Hey!" she said somewhat happily. "Come on in." she finished.

Spike stepped in the doorway and shut the door behind him. "So where you want to start on this thing?" he asked, not really having a clue himself. "Do you even know what the stupid play is about?"

"I haven't the faintest clue." Faye responded. "Maybe we should start by reading it?" she suggested dumbly.

"No, I think we can get by just fine without reading it." Spike said sarcastically. "You got any of that Shakespeare shit around here?"

"Nope, but we might be able to find it online or something." Faye suggested.

"That's a nice thought, then we wouldn't have to venture to that library place." Spike said with a little laugh. Faye chuckled a little bit at his comment.

"You want anything to drink? Pop or anything, even beer or whiskey." Faye laughed at the last part and Spike cracked a grin. "Don't think you'd want any of the nasty shit that we have anyway."

Spike shrugged, "I'll take a rain check on that, I'm not all that thirsty right now." Faye grinned.

"Well it doesn't seem like we've got all that much to do tonight anyway, I'll look that play up tonight and print us each off a copy so you can leave if you like but you're welcome to stay. My mom won't be back for a while and my asshole of a stepfather is gone for two weeks on a business trip."

"Nah, you didn't bother me at all, I need ways to stay away from my house, about all I would have done otherwise is go home and play a video game or something. Maybe go bother Vicious or Cassandra, but I think Vicious got stuck working late for some reason and Cassandra is probably at Julia's." Spike said with another shrug and a smile.

"Oh, well we've got a pretty nice video game setup here, surround sound and just about every gaming system you'd want to play." Faye gestured to the big screen plasma TV surrounded by several speakers in the living room. "It's pretty cool to play any game on it, it's pretty much all I've done since I moved here except play my guitar." She looked over at Spike who stood only a few feet from her looking shocked.

"You play guitar? And video games?" Spike asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" Faye demanded, the smile vanishing from her features to take the form of a frown.

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Spike laughed. 'Wow, maybe Faye's pretty cool after all. Who would have guessed..'

3 more hours later

The two of them didn't get a single thing done on the project that they were supposedly going to be working on, instead they played video games for three hours and surprisingly enough they got along extremely well. Oddly enough it turned out that they listened to the same music and shared a lot of the same views on different things. As weird as it sounded Faye thought that she had made a pretty decent friend out of Spike Speigel today.

The next day

Spike showed up in the school parking lot about the same time that Vicious and Cassandra did. It was already cloudy outside and it was starting to rain, Vicious and Cassandra both looked like they were going to pass out from exhaustion any second, as they did every morning that they had to come to school. This day, however, Cassandra's hair looked different, her bangs were cut shorter than the rest of her hair and dyed bright red and the rest of it was black, probably what her and Julia did last night when they got bored. Julia hopped out of Chris's car only a few seconds after Spike climbed out of his, her hair now sporting blue highlights and blue tips on her bangs. The lot of them walked zombie-like into the high school, getting inside right as it began to downpour.

"Wow, that was lucky." Cassandra muttered with a yawn.

"I'm surprised you guys are even here, usually on days like this you don't even bother to show up." Chris commented, maybe it was the lighting but his normally dark blue hair seemed to be a brighter shade today.

"Tests, you know, we'd fail the class if we didn't show up for them and we both need to get our grades up seeming as we've only got a few more days until the final exams and Christmas vacation as well as the end of the semester." Vicious explained.

"True, true. Come to think of it I'd probably better be doing the same if I plan on graduating next year." Chris commented back. Cassandra looked like she was starting to fall back asleep and somehow her head ended up on Vicious's shoulder, of course earning a fair share of comments from Chris.

"You know you two really look like you're going out or something. Maybe there's something we don't know about?" Chris said with one of his evil grins. Usually it earned him a slap or at least a threat from Cassandra and/or Vicious but Cassandra only mumbled a few incoherent words and waved her hand at him. Strange behavior, but then again it was only 8:00 in the morning and she had probably just woken up ten minutes ago. Spike laughed at her incoherent mumbles as did Julia.

"Hey, Spike!" a girl's voice called from behind them. Spike turned around expecting some stupid person he didn't like to start giving him shit about something he didn't do but instead he turned around to see Faye holding a few papers out for him. "Here, I printed these out last night, here's your copy."

"Hey, thanks Faye." Spike said with his usual grin. He wondered if Faye had been possessed or something, or maybe it was the weather, but today she was wearing a pair of tight looking blue jeans that flared out and just about covered her feet, a tank top and a white button up shirt that wasn't really buttoned over that.

"No problem, talk to you later!" she said with a wave of her hand. Spike waved back and she walked off to her locker or somewhere.

"Man you two are way too happy for this early in the morning." Julia muttered with a yawn. Chris, Cassandra, and Vicious nodded their agreement.

"I proclaim you three as the living dead!" Chris said, waving his arms around at Julia, Cassandra and Vicious. "And I think I'm joining your ranks. Let's go eat some brains or something." All he got for a reply was a few incoherent mutters and a yawn.

"Man you guys must be dead, you don't even fight back when he tells you that you would look good together as a couple. You must be seriously tired or something." Spike observed.

"Yeah well, it's what happens when you're up until 4:00 in the morning, no thanks to you, Vicious." Cassandra muttered with another yawn.

"Man I'm gonna stay away from that as much as I can." Chris muttered.

"Hey, I only stayed up till 2, no thanks to you, Chris." Julia said back. They all stood in silence for a while before the bell rang, then they all made their ways towards their classrooms.

............

Um yeah well that's it. Yup, not too exciting but oh well it's there. Thank you for all the reviews and I'm sorry I didn't update this sooner than I did, I'll try to do better next time but I can't guarantee anything. I'd appreciate a review or two for this chapter, but nevertheless I'll probably keep on updating.


	5. Jim Beam?

Disclaimer - I dizzont ozzizzle Cowizzle Beizzleboizzle. Translation: I don't own Cowboy Bebop.

THREE YEARS! Oh my, two years since I last updated this. You know what this means! UBER SUPER LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE! Because EVERYONE wants to know why I've been gone. Well, you don't, but whatever. Anyway, two years ago I was almost 16 and now I'm almost 18. I'm positive that my writing has undergone tremendous changes in the past two years so the new and improved chapters will likely be slightly different than the last four. I'll just leave it at that and let you (if there is even a "you") read and hopefully enjoy. And another thing, I've got the song "Crazy Bitch" (if you haven't heard it go listen to it NOW) in my head right now. I apologize ahead of time for making a random character sing it.

The Bebop High School Story

Chapter Five

"Thus ends another day in the hellhole they call a school," Cassandra commented to her white haired counterpart.

"It's not even the end of the day, you morons. This is lunch," Spike chimed in from behind the two.

Cassandra waved a hand at him in a silencing motion and lit the cigarette that was hanging from her mouth. "It's the end of my school day," she retorted, handing Vicious's stolen Zippo back to him.

"For real, I know exactly what I'm going to do when I get home," Vicious grumbled, lighting up his smokey treat and pocketing the silver lighter.

"Hey, guys, you're seventeen and this is a high school parking lot," Chris said matter-of-factly, materializing out of no where.

"Fuck off, Chris," Julia joked, punching him in the shoulder.

Chris, expecting a witty remark, just stared at the back of Vicious and Cassandra's heads in dumbfounded shock. "What the fuck is up with them?" he quietly asked Julia as they neared his car. Turning away from her to unlock his car, he didn't see the highly noticeable uneasy look pass over Julia as she bit her lip.

"I am so fucking tired," Cassandra muttered mostly to herself, "I know I should stay but there's no way I'll make it past biology-" her sentence was cut short by the Mario theme song emitting loudly from the pocket of her hoodie. Pulling the cell phone out of her pocket, she flipped it open and groaned loudly. "Fuck me! Son of a bitch!" she half screamed, half hissed.

"What?" she snapped into the phone. Leaning against the other side of the car, Vicious solemnly observed the rain clouds re-massing in the sky, pretending not to notice that Faye was standing nearby watching Cassandra with unabashed admiration.

"Yeah, you know what, you can go ahead and shove that up your ass!" Cassandra finished, dramatically snapping her little phone shut. Near tears, she sat down in the passenger seat and slammed the door shut, burying her face in her hands.

Faye stared open-mouthed at Vicious, trying to figure out what had just ensued here. Shaking his head and frowning, Vicious hopped in his car and slammed the door shut. One look told him almost all he needed to know concerning his childhood friend. Cassandra was staring straight ahead with bloodshot eyes, not looking outside, not really looking at anything, just smoking her cigarette in quiet thought. Silently, he started up the car and drove out of the school's parking lot.

"I'm not going home," she stated, suddenly looking over at Vicious.

"I know. I wasn't taking you home," he replied, glancing over at her.

Flicking her cigarette butt out the window, Cassandra pulled another one from her pocket and lit it.

"Put one out, light one up, something's got you pretty pissed off," Vicious stated, though the statement wasn't really necessary. "Is that Spike behind us?"

Cassandra poked her head out the window and squinted at the car behind them. "Rodger that," she grumbled, flipping Spike and Faye off as she did so. "Not today, buddy," she added in reference to the fact that Spike was expecting to chase them all over town.

"Hungry?" Vicious asked her as they sped past a Burger King that was very familiar to the two of them. A small smile crept over Cassandra's face as she looked at the restaurant that she, Julia, Vicious and Spike worked at.

"Taco Bell it is," he replied with a grin that made her feel like she had to smile for some unknown reason.

-30-some minutes later-

"So, what do you want to do, I really don't feel that tired anymore," Cassandra asked after they had gotten to Vicious's house.

Turning around from facing the refrigerator, a bottle of Jim Beam in hand, he arched an eyebrow at her. Arching one of her thin, feathery eyebrows in return, Cassandra shook her head.

"Fuck that, I remember, or should I say I don't remember what happened the last time I visited ole' Jim," she explained, crossing her arms resolutely. "Err, what did I do that night?" Her only response was a shrug and an ice cold bottle of something being shoved in her lap.

"Cheer up," Vicious said, plopping down beside her to light up another cigarette.

"Do you think we should just tell them?" she asked suddenly, holding up the same bottle of Jim Beam she had seen moments before.

"Tell them what?" he asked, looking over at her with slightly widened eyes.

"That the fucker came back, maybe I won't have to stay with you all the time. I can crash with other people during the week and shit," she explained, popping the cap off of the Jim Beam and chugging some of the potent whiskey. Snatching the cap from where it rested on Cassandra's leg, Vicious smiled evilly at her and threw it as far across his living room as he could manage.

"Uh-oh, I lost the cap, looks like we've got to drink the whole bottle," he said with mock surprise and a shit eating grin to match.

Pulling the bottle away from her lips at the end of her long tug, she shrugged and said "if you don't remember it, it never happened."

-Meanwhile, two hours later at school-

"Hey, Spike, do you think I could catch a ride with you today?" Faye inquired, running up to where Spike, Julia and Faye were standing around Spike's car for one reason or another.

"No problem, I was going to stop by and see what was up with Cassandra before anything, though. Guess you'll have to put up with me for a little longer," he replied with a laugh, earning a grin from Faye.

"Hey, if you don't work tonight I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play some more Mech Assault," Faye suggested, "hell, you guys can all come over, I think my mom had to leave early for some shit up in Oregon."

"Sweet! Seriously, you guys should come see the system that Faye's got, it kicks ass," Spike said with a grin.

"Well the almighty BK Lounge says that we both have to work closing shifts tonight, so we've got to get our happy asses to work in about a half an hour. It's one of those damn 4 to close shifts, so annoying," Julia groaned.

"Doesn't Cassandra work tonight, too?" Chris wondered.

"I don't think so. I know she works tomorrow, though, she closes the kitchen with me," Spike explained. Julia and Chris nodded their assent, slowly walking towards Chris's car.

"See you guys tomorrow!" Julia said, the two of them waving their good byes.

Turning over to Faye, Spike shrugged and said "looks like it's just the two of us and Cassandra and Vicious if they want to come."

"That's cool with me," Faye replied, walking over to the passenger side of Spike's car.

Moving right along…

"…So that's why my mom threw me out of the house the first time," Spike finished, relating his tale of woe to his new found friend, Faye, as they pulled into the driveway of Vicious's house.

"Wow, I though I was the only one who had it bad," Faye replied with a measure of awe in her voice. "I thought you said that Cassandra's house was over that way somewhere," she asked, pointing in a north easterly direction.

"She does, but I bet she's here right now," he explained.

"I've got a cell phone, I could have just called her," Faye replied, waving a cell phone in Spike's face. "And don't even start, I bought it myself."

Laughing, Spike shrugged and said "I wasn't going to start, I know you're not a spoiled little brat. You're too real to be one of them." Faye smiled at him, and in return a silence settled over the two of them.

"Well, let's go see if she's here since we're already here," Spike suggested, waving his hand at the front door. Faye nodded and the two of them walked up the stairs to the small patio. Flinging the screen door open, Spike marched inside with a bewildered Faye directly behind him. The living room was vacant, but the shoes Cassandra wore almost every day were laying on a mat next to the doorway along with the same pair of shoes Vicious was wearing earlier that day.

"Hey buttmunchers, where are you?" Spike yelled, walking down a hallway to where he knew Vicious's room was.

"Wha-bu-you didn't knock you just waltzed on in here, you never know what they might be doing," Faye stammered.

"I'm not too worried, I do this all the time and they both do it to me," he replied, poking his head in Vicious's room. "Found you!"

Faye looked in after Spike to see Cassandra passed out on what she assumed to be Vicious's bed, hugging an empty bottle of Jim Beam like a childhood stuffed animal. At the foot of the bed, which was really just a box spring and a mattress, Vicious was sitting playing some video game or another.

"So I'm willing to bet that you're half-popped," Spike ventured, jerking a thumb at the passed out Cassandra.

Shrugging, Vicious looked up, his gaze going directly to Faye. "Hi Faye, hi Spike, and yes, I am," he said, sounding, as Spike had said, half-popped. "She passed out about an hour ago, I'm guessing that's why you stopped by?"

"Pretty much, what the hell is going on, man?" Spike inquired, plopping down on the bed next to the passed out Cassandra.

Vicious looked from Faye to Spike to Cassandra and back again, arching an eyebrow at the newcomer standing in his doorway.

"I can leave if you want me to. I mean, if this is something just between you guys that's cool, I'll just go chill in your living room or something," Faye offered.

"No, you're good, Faye, sit down somewhere," Spike said, waving his hand around the room. Shrugging, Faye sat down beside him and glanced at the slumbering Cassandra.

"Her dad decided to come back for one reason or another," Vicious muttered, looking uneasily at Spike.

"I thought he was in jail for, like, 20 years," Spike exclaimed, starting to sound irritated.

"Yeah, so did she," Vicious remarked, flicking a piece of his red/white hair out of his eyes and looking strangely at Faye. "Uh, Faye, you look a little queasy."

"Err, I'm fine," she replied with a deep breath. Jail? Why the hell didn't she ever think of that? Just call the cops and get that bastard of a step father arrested, duh! On the other hand he seemed like a clean cut business type of guy, there was no way the cops would believe her. In her deep state of introspection, she hardly noticed that the girl she was sitting next to had woken up and was observing her with a confused expression plastered across her features.

"Faye?" Cassandra asked. Moving to an upright position, her head immediately decided that was a bad idea and she promptly resumed laying down.

Leaping out of her ponderous state, Faye's eyes jerked over to Cassandra. "Uh, y-yeah, that's me," she stuttered with a stupid grin.

"What's up?" Cassandra wondered.

"I, uh, just stopped by here with Spike to see what you were up to and how you were doing," she managed to put together.

Squinting at the empty bottle of liquor, Cassandra responded, "I'd offer you a shot but it looks like it's all gone. Oh, shit, I remember, you asshole!" she exclaimed, sitting upright suddenly and pointing at Vicious. "You're the one that 'lost' the damn cap, but I wound up drinking most of the shit."

Jerking themselves from their conversation, Spike and Vicious both looked at the suddenly conscious Cassandra. "My bad," Vicious started, "but where are you staying tonight? You can stay here if you want."

"You can stay with me," Faye blurted, not aware of what she was saying until she had finished. "Um, I mean, I guess you really don't know me, but, err…"

"Sweet!" Cassandra exclaimed, "That would kick ass, making new friends kicks ass!"

"Cassandra, you're drunk," Spike stated; Cassandra shrugged.

GAWD! That's it for now, hooray for uneventful ness. Well, you're probably thinking WTFBBQ WHY OC? I WANT S/F FIC DAMN YOU! Mehmehmehmeh, you'll get it. Just shhh and read more. And review, I appreciate those.


End file.
